Condensation forms on the outside of glassware when water vapor in the air contacts and collects on the cooler outer surface of the glassware and converts from gaseous water vapor back into liquid droplets once a sufficient amount of condensation has collected on the outside of the glassware. The droplets slide down past the base and onto the surface (e.g., table) on which the glassware rests. The falling condensation can soak into the surface and cause damage depending on the material of the surface. Condensation is not unique to glassware and can also form on plastic liquid containing vessels, metallic (e.g., copper) liquid containing vessels, and liquid containing vessels of other materials.
Coasters address the issue of falling condensation. A coaster is typically a flat disc that is placed between the liquid containing vessel and the surface on which the liquid containing vessel is placed. The coaster is made of an absorbent material that soaks up the falling condensation before the condensation contacts the surface on which the liquid containing vessel is placed.
Coasters are inconvenient and aesthetically unpleasing, especially for formal dining. Accordingly, there is a need to prevent condensation from running off a liquid containing vessel onto furniture or other surfaces without placing a separate coaster underneath the liquid containing vessel. Stated differently, there is a need to integrate coaster functionality as part of the liquid containing vessel in a manner that does not ruin the aesthetic look of the liquid containing vessel or the functionality of the liquid containing vessel. There is further a need for such a liquid containing vessel with an integrated coaster to be reusable and dishwasher safe all while looking and feeling like traditional liquid containing vessels without the integrated coaster.